Paintball
by Tall n' handsome
Summary: Everyone is sick of Marth and Roy's arguing! How do we fix that problem? Paintball of course! The gang rounds them up and sets off on the road! A neat little one-shot about paintball with Marth and Roy bickering.


**Yo! I hope your day is going well! Here's a fun little one-shot of the gang going paintballing! Or should I say 'painballing'! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"I'm getting real sick of your endless complaining!" Marth shouted.

"I wouldn't have anything to complain about if you could keep your annoying habits to yourself!" Roy shouted back. The two were arguing so loud that it could be heard outside of the room. They were in Marth's room and had gotten into yet, another argument. They had been getting into it all this week, every hour of the day. Everybody was getting tired of their bickering. Mario thought that they would run out of steam eventually, but it wasn't looking like it.

"My habits are mine alone! This is my room and I should be able to do what I please!"

"Really? Do as you please!? Not when it bothers those around you! Whatever happened to the humble Marth!?" Roy's voice was full of anger. Yoshi, who was walking past the room, had to cover his ears.

"I am humble! You have just gone too braindead to understand a simple sentence!" Samus (without her suit) also happened to be walking past the room. The yelling was annoying her and she looked to see Yoshi trying his best to shut out the noise.

"Braindead? What, now you have to start calling names to try and make a point?" Pittoo/Dark Pit, who stays in the room next to Marth's, burst out of his room. He had his hands on his head with wild eyes darting back and forth.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! THEY'RE DRIVING ME INSANE!" He kicked Marth's door open. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP! CUT THE ARGUING-!" they both pushed him out of the room.

"This has nothing to do with you!"

"Yeah, beat it!" they slammed the door and continued the fussing. Dark Pit was gritting his teeth.

"Why those little-"

"I've got it." Samus said and opened the door. She gave them the death stare. "Both of you. Out. Now." she demanded. Marth put his hands to his side and Roy folded his arms. They weren't dumb enough to attempt to shove Samus out of the room, nor would they ignore her. They both grumbled and marched out the room. Mario was also sick of the commotion and had come to put an end to it. Marth huffed as he exited the room.

"Why-the nerve of some…"

"Just can't mind your own business…" the two mumbled. Mario pointed a finger at them.

"This is-a the last straw! I don't-a know what's gotten into the both of-a you, but enough-a is enough!" Samus closed the door behind herself.

"You got any ideas on how to get them to stop whining all day, Mario?" she asked him. Mario rubbed his chin for a bit, then snapped his fingers.

"I've got-a it. First, let's-a go have a chat with Master Hand." he waved. Marth and Roy were facing away from each other while closely following Mario. Dark Pit's hands were balled into fists as he walked next to Samus. Yoshi followed as well because he was curious as to how this would unfold.

Time Skip…

The group was sitting in front of Master Hand in his office. They were asking approval to take a small trip somewhere to resolve Marth and Roy's issue. The hand had floated silently for a while.

"Mario, I trust you and Samus would be supervising over the expedition, correct?" the two nodded. "Very well. I think it'd be best if there were three of you to make sure things went smoothly, and I can't trust Dark Pit due to his hot temper."

"Whatever you stupid hand…" Pittoo mumbled under his breath. He was electrocutedby the hand.

"Anyway, I'm appointing extra help to watch over Pittoo. I'm sure you understand." he said. Dark Pit looked up.

"Wait, you don't mean-" Master Hand snapped his fingers and Palutena appeared out of nowhere. She was sitting in a chair, about to bite into a delicious sandwich when she looked around.

"Wait, where am I? How'd I end up here?" she saw all of the others staring at her with dull eyes. The goddess looked around, blushing at the sudden attention.

"Palutena, I'm assigning you to watch over those who take the trip with Mario and Samus. I would also like you to keep a close eye on Dark Pit. Mario, I want you to take the SSB Bus to your destination. Yes, you may drive." he ordered. Everyone except for Palutena got up and exited the room. She really wanted to eat that sandwich.

"B-but, I was just about to-"

"This is no time for snacks Palutena." Samus re-opened the doors and grabbed her arm. "We've got matters to attend! To the SSB Bus." she dragged her out of the room. Her sandwich was left on the chair. That poor, delicious panini…

Time Skip...

The group was heading out in a hurry before Marth and Roy found something else to start arguing about. Many heads raised at the sudden commotion. It was noontime in the mansion, so it wasn't uncommon for other smashers to be in the lobby or passing by. Ike looked up from a box he was studying.

"Mario, what's the rush? Something happening?" he raised an eyebrow.

"We are-a taking a road trip! Wanna come?" he asked. Ike threw the box through a window and nodded.

"Count me in."

Ike joins the party!

Lucina, who overheard the conversation, also perked up.

"Hey, can I come too? Then again, I'm not sure what you guys are heading out for...Nah, can I come?" she asked giddily. Samus rolled her eyes and waved her over.

Lucina joins the party!

Lastly, Diddy Kong was minding his own business when Dark Pit tapped his shoulder.

"Hey monkey. We're heading out, you can come if you like." he frowned. If he was being watched over by Palutena, then it should please her if he invited someone else. Kindly. Now she couldn't give Master Hand a bad report. Master Hand would squish him with a mallet if he did bad. Diddy Kong wasn't a big fan of the 'monkey' comment, since he was a kong, but he nodded anyway. He didn't have any tournament matches today, so he was free.

Monkey joined th-erm, Diddy Kong joined the party!

Robin was lounging on the couch reading. He saw the group pass by, but couldn't care less. Marth and Roy were too frustrated to talk to Ike and Lucina. Ike and Lucina, however, whispered among each other.

"Jeez, what's gotten into them?" Ike asked. Lucina shrugged.

"No idea. But you know what? We should get Robin to come. I know he'll refuse, but let's kidnap him."

"Diabolical. Agreed. Follow my lead." Ike slightly broke off from the group he put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "What's up buddy? Just chillin'?" he grinned. Robin looked at him peculiarly and brushed Ike's hand from his shoulder.

"Well Ike, as I thought you might've been able to see, I'm taking it easy today. This book I'm reading, if you were asking, is titled, 'The Rose and the Dagg-" Lucina put a bag over his head. Ike picked him up over his shoulder. "Mmph!" he kicked and pleaded, as he was not a big fan of the situation. Lucina was chuckling to herself.

"You're coming with us Robin!"

"Mmph! Mm-mph!" he stopped struggling and began pouting. They caught up with the gang, who was exiting the building. Samus looked back at Ike and Lucina, who were holding a body.

"Um...what are you doing?" she raised an eyebrow. They shook their heads, including Robin. Not even wanting to deal with the mess, Samus pretended it was never happening. Mario unlocked the SSB Bus and hopped in the driver's seat.

"Okay everybody! Hop-a on!" he smiled. Roy had his arms folding.

"This is going to suck…"

"Here we go again with your complaining…" Marth barged past him and got on the bus. Roy balled up his fist.

"Do you have to be such a jerk!?"

"Me? The jerk? Never have I been falsely accused as such! It is you who just have to be so negative!"

"I am not negative! I'm the happy one! You're just one of those snobby, up-tight dweebs that think you're so much because you grew up with a silver spoon in you mouth!" Roy shouted. Marth actually took offense to that. No really, that actually hurt him. That wasn't very nice at all.

"Why, you have the cajones to say such a statement? That is not who I am!" he stepped off of the bus to face Roy. Roy frowned.

"Jeez, I'm getting sick of all this talking! Let's just fight it out!" he drew his blade and Marth drew his. Palutena snapped her fingers. Mario jumped off the bus and knocked Marth to the ground. He seemed to be unconscious. Roy smiled. "It's about time you guys shut him up." he sheathed his blade and smirked. He heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. He turned to see Pittoo bringing down both of his hands on his head. Everything went black.

The two awoke, tied up back-to-back. They seemed to be at the very back of the bus. Palutena was staring at them with the brightest of faces. She seemed pretty happy.

"Aw! They're so cute sleeping next to each other! Look at how Roy is resting his head on Marth's shoulder!" she squealed. Robin, who was angry about the manhandling, rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you ask me, they look the very same as always. I guess that one could see it as a friendly sight, but nothing more. But if you'll excuse me, I would like to finish rea-"

"No more reading!" Lucina snatched the book away from him. He pouted.

"You have got to be joking. On the bright side, those two seem to be waking up." he pointed. Roy's eyes were fluttering open and shut. Eventually, they formed into a squint.

"Ugh, my head...why is it so bright? Where am I?" Roy realized that he was tied up by ropes. "Wait, what the-" he turned his head to see Marth's blue hair bouncing slightly. "Oh you've got to be joking." he sighed. He was tied up and couldn't fight it. The swordsman really hoped that Marth wouldn't wake up for a while. He glanced at Palutena who was smiling happily. He blew his hair.

"Oh don't be so moody!" she began. "You two are adorable!" Robin huffed and snatched the book back from Lucina. He began reading his book once more. Ike and Lucina were chatting quietly while Dark Pit was listening to Mario and Samus's conversation. Diddy Kong and Yoshi were having a staring contest. Yoshi was winning.

"And-a so, then-a he approaches me. I call-a out, "Luigi! Help-a me brother!" My-a hands were slipping on-a the cliff edge. He-a solemnly walked over to-a me. He-a looked down and-a said, "Long live-a the king." and he-a cast me away-a from the cliff edge. The dream ended-a there." Mario told while rounding the corner. They were driving through a very foresty area. There wasn't much light shining through the trees. Samus scratched her chin.

"Hm, that sounds really familiar. I have definitely heard that from somewhere." she said. Dark Pit rolled his eyes.

"It's from a Disney film…" he mumbled. Samus pretended not to hear him. Mario drove out of the forest and to a camp-like area. There was something that looked like a battlefield-maze maze-battlefield. It looked like it was just now opening. Roy looked out the window.

"Where are we? I don't recognize this place." Palutena held a finger over her lips.

"Shh, just wait. It's a secret. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll enjoy this." As Roy sat back in anticipation, he bumped into Marth, making him jump awake.

"Oh Naga! Huh? W-what's going on?" he tried to move his arms, but those ropes weren't moving for anyone. Then he realized he was tied up to Roy. "No way in heaven!" he argued. Marth knew that neither of them could escape, so fussing about it wouldn't help.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Roy responded. Marth turned his head the other way.

"Hmph!"

"Really? You're going to be like this?"

"The more I speak to you, the higher the chance you raise trouble. Leave me be." Marth shook his head. Roy huffed.

"Man, you are lame."

"And you're annoying."

"Well, not my fault you got us in this mess. You just had to run your big mouth."

"It is your buffoonery that even started this whole event!"

"Here we go with the name calling again. Seriously, do you have to-" Palutena's expression changed.

"Hey. No arguing. This is not up for debate." They both looked at her.

"Will you stay out of it!?" they simultaneously fussed. Her eyebrow twitched.

"Now now," she pulled out a ruler. "Let's not have to get old school in here. Imagine me being the teacher, and you two are the very bad students." she was still smiling, but not happily. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Ooh, a ruler. What're you gonna do, measure me? *imitation Palutena* 'Roy, it seems your head is half a foot wide and ten inches long.'." Marth laughed. Palutena slapped Roy on the head with the ruler. "Ow!"

"Anymore comments now, buster?" she smiled teacherly. Roy tried to rub his head, but his hands were restricted.

"Yeah! You're crazy! That hur-" ' _SLAP'!_ She hit him again for calling her crazy. "Ouch! Okay, jeez!" he shut his mouth. Palutena sat back down. Robin was trying his best to tune them out. Mario pulled into a parking spot.

"We're-a here!" he called out. Roy was groaning about his head while Marth was keeping his laughter silent. Samus stood and stretched her back.

"This oughta be interesting. Everyone off the bus!" she shouted.

Skime Tip...

Marth and Roy were cut out of their ropes. They stood next to the rest of the group.

"Finally out of those ridiculous ropes. Jeez." Marth said. "What are we doing here?" he asked. Mario shushed him as their instructor approached them.

"Yo! What's up guys! I'll be your instructor/guide today, and I hope you're as excited as I am!" they didn't know this person, but whoever they were, they were super fresh. She didn't seem purely human either, judging from the 'hair' and eyes. She was kind of like a squid-human or something. It wasn't special for some other worldly being to exist or whatever. As long as it's not demons. Bad demons. Anyway, Mario shook her hand.

"Thank you very much! We-a, well, have sort of a problem. Those-a two over there," he pointed a thumb at Marth and Roy, who were staring intently at each other. "Are seeming to be having-a problem with-a arguing. Is-a there anything you have for that?" he asked the instructor. She had orange 'hair' with black around her eyes. She scratched her head.

"Huh, never heard if it. You could just shoot them for a while! I'm sure it'll help tucker the two out! You do know how to use a paintball gun, right?" she began grabbing goggles for them. Mario looked at Samus who shrugged. Robin didn't even know what a gun was. Mario nodded, despite Robin not knowing and Yoshi not being able to wield one well.

"Wait a minute," Marth turned. "Did she say, paintball gun?"

"I believe she did. Oh wait, she totally did." Roy looked at Marth. Marth looked at Roy. They nodded.

"RUN!" Samus quickly wrapped her gun-whip around the two. They hit the ground.

"Well that didn't get us very far." Roy said.

"What part of you said that would be a good idea?" Ike shook his head. The instructor tapped on his leg. He looked down. Ike wasn't very tall, but he was miles above the instructor. Same deal with Samus.

"Here, put these on. It'll protect your eyes. I don't think you guys can handle ink very well. I mean, 'paint'." she handed out all of the goggles, from Lucina to Diddy Kong. "Okay! Follow me over here so you can get geared up! Man, this is going to be rad!" she jumped up. Samus drug Roy and Marth on the ground to the rooms in the back. I guess the strength comes from the chozo DNA. The group walked through the double doors...well, were dragged, going by Roy and Marth's perspectives. The instructor enthusiastically gave them the rundown on safety and all. Telling them not to remove their gear and that kinda stuff.

"You get up to 30 minutes in the chamber. It's the same ol' three-strikes and you're out rule. Not my choice, but you know. Just don't break any rules. I probably will get distracted anyway." she shrugged. "Are you ready?" Although Marth and Roy were still tied together, Ike still managed to help them get geared up. In this new age, there were all sorts of different paintball guns and styles. There was even a giant paint-roller thingie and a bucket. They were just going classic, so the choices weren't too bizarre. Samus raised her hand.

"Yeah, we never got a name. What should we call you?" Robin jumped in.

"Also, what's with the hair?" the instructor looked distracted.

"W-well, nobody's ever asked my name before. You can call me 'WORLD DESTROYER.'"

"No."

"Yeah, I was kidding. My name's dumb. Just call me Nikia." she said. She completely ignored the hair question. "But enough about me, let's get rockin'!" she kicked the doors open and everybody ran out of the room. They didn't realize that Roy and Marth were tied up on the floor until Nikia turned around.

"Please untie me from this buffoon." Marth begged. She shrugged and pushed them into the field, shutting the doors and leaving them tied together. They both sighed.

"Well now what?" Roy frowned as he tried to wiggle away from Marth.

"I don't even know why they've brought us here. I just want to go home." Marth replied and he managed to get his arm free. He was able to draw his blade and slice the ropes apart. Roy dusted himself off.

"Paintball. Yeah right. I'm out of here." Roy said, taking his gear off. Marth began taking his off as well when, Ike rounded the corner and shot an unprotected Roy in the badonkadonk.

"AAH! OW! Dear goddesses, that hurt!" he jumped into the air. Ike smiled deviously and shot him again in the leg. "GAH! OOH, THAT STINGS! AH!" he was rolling on the ground. Marth quickly began putting his gear back on. He picked up the paintball gun and ran away.

"Good luck getting destroyed! Tata!" he was gone without a trace. Ike seemed to be gone as well. Roy was sitting in the fetal position, rocking back and forth.

"Please, I don't want to play anymore-" Palutena, who was unaware of the situation, aimed at him. "NO PAPA NO! NOT AGAIN!" he screeched and lunged out of the way of the incoming paintball. He grabbed his gear frantically. Dark Pit was right behind him.

Marth had already completely forgotten all of the rules and what he was supposed to be doing. He was leaning against a corner wall, hoping nobody could see him.

"The nerve of Mario and Samus, bringing me to yet another battlefield. We simply can never stop competing; can the human race? Perhaps it's just our generation." he peeked around the corner. Lucina was over there, doing Naga-knows-what. Marth took a deep breath and rounded the corner. Lucina still didn't know he was there and Marth had a very clear shot. But as soon as he shot, she bent down to tie her shoe and the paintball went over her head. She looked up to see Marth staring back in surprise.

"I'm under attack! Activating Matrix skills!" She did a back-flipping somersault into a 360 no-scope, blasting Marth right in the chest. He was protected but still felt the impact.

"Gracious, Lucina! Stand down, it's me!" he attempted to reason.

"Lucina shan't negotiate with the enemy! Activating takedown!" she began to sprint at Marth. He shrieked.

"Lucina! What has gotten into you!? Stop!" he moved out of the way and began running away. "Someone help! Lucina has gone mad!" he skid to a stop and shot her in the shoulder. She gasped, coming to a short stop and falling on her knees.

"*gasp* Oh no! I-I'm hit! My family, my children, my team, *cough* it looks like this is it. I'm *hack* sor-" she thudded onto the ground. Marth looked at her and scratched his head.

"Uh, Lucina? Are you alright?" she didn't respond. Lucina?" nothing. He tossed the gun to the ground and began shaking her. "Lucina! Answer me! Please tell me you're okay! Wake up!" he continued to nudge her. He was actually getting concerned.

Swiftly, Lucina shot him in the leg.

"Aha! You have fallen for my trap card! Enjoy your curse!" she rolled away while Marth was rubbing his knee.

"Ow! Lucina, that is not very funny!" he yelled after her. The hero-king sighed and grabbed his paintball gun. He was ready for this day to end. What he didn't know was that Diddy Kong was the all-time paintball champion. The top undefeated paintballer in the whole nation. And Marth ended up face-to-face.

Roy was mad that Marth abandoned him. He was coming after him with a vengeance. They were already here to burn off steam, so he was definitely going to annihilate Marth as soon as he saw him. He scratched his eyes under his goggles. This place was really hot. They had only been in here for five minutes and he already wanted to go home. After shot Marth in the face. The swordsman yawned aloud.

A paintball whizzed by his knee. He turned to see Lucina crouched on the ground like a sniper.

"Lucina! Watch it!" He yelled, thinking she would listen. She started talking to somebody, but not him and there was nobody else in sight.

"Target acquired. Taking em' out." she fired again and Roy moved out of the way.

"Lucina! Have you gone crazy!? Knock it off, I don't want to play!" he huffed. Lucina, not listening at all, shot him on his arm. "Yeesh! Alright, I'll play YOUR game!" he open fired on her, missing all shots and embarrassing himself.

"Taking fire. Orders to retreat." she hopped up and ran off.

"Yeah! That'll teach you!" he barked at her. Mario and Robin popped around the corner. Robin had a book in one hand, paintball gun in another.

"Ah! Robin, look! Now, since-a it's your first time-a playing paintball, I'll-a show you a demonstration! Here, we have-a Roy!" he continued. "I hope-a you're paying attention." Mario looked over, but Robin was buried in his book.

"Yeah, I'm listening. Shoot each other and that stuff. Look Mario, I never was one for this kinda thing. I'll just let you do the shooting. Call it a team effort I guess." Robin said. Mario rolled his eyes and shot Roy in the face. The goggles kept him safe, but it was still an annoyance. Especially after Mario did it again. And again. And again. And again.

"Gah! Stop shooting me Mario!" Roy frowned. He was past all of this shooting business. Mario shrugged, bored with him.

"Jeez." Robin started. "It's hard to see past these goggles." he pulled them off his face and threw them aside. Mario shot Roy one more time for laughs.

"Ow! That does it!" he shot back. The green paintball flew towards Mario and Robin. Mario dodged out of the way and the paintball blasted Robin right between the eyes.

"AH! Good Goddesses of Ylisse! Augh, my face!" Robin fell to the ground. "He shot me in the face! There's paint in my eyes!" he shouted. Mario turned to assist Robin while Roy tip-toed away like it never happened. He tip-toed straight into Marth. Marth was covered in thick layers of paint.

"Marth? You left me you-woah. What happened to you?" he asked. Marth was not in a good mood.

"I had an unfriendly run in with Diddy Kong. I did not know that one's paintball gun could hold so much paint." he wiped it from the corners of his mouth.

"Oh. That sucks. But still! You left me back there you monkey!"

"Monkey? And here I thought you were tough enough to handle it. I guess you're just soft."

"Oh don't kid yourself! You're softer than a marshmello!"

"Still tougher than you obviously!"

"Oh really? You've got nothing on me!" Roy argued. Marth turned to the side and smirked.

"Oh? That's not what you said when Ike shot you down. I believe it went something similar to this: *ahem* 'Oh goddesses! That stings!'" Marth laughed. Roy shot Marth in his back twice.

"Ha! Laugh at that!" he smiled. Roy couldn't see Marth's face, but he could tell he was mad.

"Let thine actions speak for himself!" Marth turned and open fired on Roy. Roy rolled behind a wall. "I will show you what our actions have caused!" Marth told him. Roy shot at Marth, but missed all shots. The Hero-King slid on the slippery ground and shot Roy from behind the pillar.

"Oh you think you're so cool!" Roy did a dolphin dive and shot Marth in his butt. Marth turned quickly and fired in all directions at Roy.

"FInally! We'll settle all those debates once and for all!" Marth grinned, not for fun, but at the thought of being right. Roy thought back all those days where it first began. They were playing Mario Party. The grandfather of friendship enders. The two fought and fought until everyone else surrounded them. From Ike to Samus, to Yoshi and Palutena. They all circled around them.

"Great, now what?" Marth asked after shooting Roy in the face. Samus smiled.

"Now, for the reason we've come here in the first place." Mario nodded.

"We've-a become sick of-a you two arguing."

"And," Palutena began. "In order to help solve that problem…" she pulled out her paintball gun.

"We're gonna kill you!" they all said at once.

"Yoshi!" they buried the two in paint and shame. Left and right in chaos.

"Ow! Guys, stop!" Roy pleaded.

"Gah, yes! We apologize!" Marth reasoned. Although they tried to negotiate, the rest of them obliterated them in a magnitude of malevolent pulchritude.

After the two could hardly be classified as conscious, they progressed towards the entrance.

"Let's get out of here. I'm starving." Ike stretched.

"Yep. Doing all of-a this sure is-a stressful. I could-a go for some-a pasta pesto myself." Mario yawned. Samus looked over.

"I'll drive. You guys good with Olive Garden?"

"Sounds nice to me! Affirmative!" Lucina was still half soldier.

"I got shot in the eyes. There is paint on my book." Robin complained. Palutena patted him on the head.

"Oh pishpaw, Robin!"

"W-what?"

"Forget about your nerdy book and be social for a change!" she didn't notice Robin's visible uncomfortableness.

"Yoshi!"

"You said it better than I could, Yoshi. Let's go." Dark Pit said as they trudged off. Marth and Roy were lying head-to-head in the paint puddle.

"Roy, I have finished fighting with you. It has grown ol-"

"Yeah yeah. Hurts to talk." Roy cut off. He slowly stood up and helped Marth off of the ground. "We better catch up with the others. We don't have a ride home." He limped. They dragged themselves to the entrance. Palutena and Nikia were the only two still there. The goddess was handing her goggles to the instructor when they hobbled in. Nikia jumped back at the sight of them.

"Good lord! What happened! I wasn't paying attention, but yeesh! You guys got rekt!" she said. Marth shook his head.

"Help. Please."

A few minutes later…

"There. That should help. Now I'm still not sure what happened in there, which I should have been watching, but hopefully you'll come again." Nikia smiled. She had already taken care of everything. She was pretty good at her job, aside from watching to see if any rules were broken. Palutena was twiddling her thumbs while the other two were supposed to get ready.

"You know, we were going to leave you two behind." she coughed.

"Yeah, we know. So what."

"I'm saying hurry up. We're going to go eat. Hey, here's an idea. Hey Nikia? You wanna come with us? We're getting Oliiiiive Gaaaarden!" Palutena smiled. Nikia flashed a thumbs up.

"Do I! I would love to! This is going even better than I thought! I just moved here and you can be my first friend!"

"What an honor! I will gladly be friends with you!" they high-fived and ran towards the bus.

"What just happened?" Roy asked, genuinely confused.

"I have not the slightest idea. Let's depart." Marth walked out of the doors. Whether Nikia was on break or they were closing, it didn't matter either way.

The next day…

Marth, Roy, Ike, Nikia, and Link were playing some Mario Kart, the second most friendship ending game. And of course, they're getting heated.

"I swear, Marth is totally cheating! His controller is hacked!"

"I am not cheating! I'm just good at the game."

"You're totally cheating! Heck, you're using YOSHI!"

"What does character choice have anything to do with this? I say you're just bad at the game!" Marth announced after he crossed the finish line for first. Roy stood up.

"Oh, so now I'm bad at the game? I don't have a hacked controller."

"My controller is not hacked you buffoon!"

"Name calling once again. You're never-"

Everyone watched the two argue back and forth. Mario looked at Samus.

Mario: "I'll-a grab the keys."

Dark Pit: "I'll get the rope."

Lucina and Ike: "We'll get Robin!

Palutena: "And I'll get the ruler! Let's go Nikia!"

Nikia: "This is going to be a good day!"

Here we go again...

* * *

 **Enjoy? I did when I made it! When will those two ever learn?**

 **Got comments? Leave a review on what you liked or how I could improve! Want more of this? Too bad. It's a one-shot. Want more of me? Well have I got the thing for you! Follow, favorite, do all that jazz if you want more of me, this kind of content, Marth and Roy shenanigans, or story-telling experience! But until next time, I will see you later! Toodles!**

 **that is, if you're still reading of course.**


End file.
